


Not Gonna Take It

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Ed delves into his past, Ed is a badass, Edward does not stand for that, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oswald is a loving and supportive boyfriend, Oswald is the most supportive boyfriend, Oswald loves kids no matter what he says, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Oswald and Ed have developed a domestic routine, which is pleasing to them both. They are grocery shopping when a vicious turn of events make both men realize what’s important.They aren’t heroes. But, they know what’s not going to stand if they have anything to say about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Referenced Child Abuse. Nothing graphic
> 
> Set about 5-7 years after current canon.

Edward smiled as he hummed, looking over the list that Oswald had made before they went out grocery shopping. The Penguin and The Riddler both at the same market; of course they got the occasional stare, but most people were smart enough not to comment. Ed rather enjoyed this little domestic routine they had going, and it was nice to have some down time while he worked on his latest project. Oswald was just happy he finally had Ed to himself for a night.

 

That is until Ed caught a glimpse of Oswald’s hand going toward the cereal, and he narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Ah, we agreed! Only **one** sugar cereal at a time!” Ed admonished. 

 

“You’re going to deny me the captain?” Oswald asked, with a fake pout. “In my fragile state, you’re going to deny me peanut butter captain crunch?” 

 

“ _Fragile state_. I’ll be sure to let the entire underworld know you’re in a fragile state, if you’re so keen on it,” 

 

Oswald gasped. “ _You wouldn’t_ ,” 

 

“You have Lucky Charms at home!” Ed countered. 

 

Oswald put the cereal back, and picked up Corn Flakes instead. “Pfft. Party pooper,” 

 

“That’s my little bird.” Ed praised, kissing him in the cheeks “Now, what else is left?” Ed scanned the list for items they haven’t checked off, when he heard it. A child’s cry. His ears perked up for the exact location of it. _The cry didn’t sound like a tantrum cry, either. That, Ed knew, was a cry in pain and fear. He knew it well..._

 

Oswald must have noticed something was off, because he laid a hand on his arm. “Ed? What’s the matter?” 

 

“N-Nothing. Let’s just get done, shall we?” Ed tried to keep his tone light, but Oswald knew him better than that. However, the man didn’t say anything in argument as he led the way to the next aisle. Which now, in hindsight, was probably a mistake. 

 

A child...clearly in distress...cowering from the adult with them. A large man, sweaty and dirty, glowering at this small boy; who clearly was in need of a bath and a hot meal, himself. Ed also noticed a purple bruise on the boy’s cheek. He looked completely terrified. Ed clenched his fist at his side. 

 

“Ed?” Oswald sounded worried. 

 

“It’s nothing.” He looked at the list again, trying to keep a level head. “I need to get the ingredients for the sauce. What you have in the cupboards is a science experiment. Two of them I couldn’t get the lids off,”

 

Oswald clicked his tongue, and walked ahead of his boyfriend, in search of the bow tie pasta he liked. “Someone needs some gym time,” he teased as he passed, while Ed swatted him playfully.

 

Ed tried to keep his composure, but they were still in the aisle with himself and Oswald. It wasn’t his business, so he knew he should stay out of it. Ed went over the items in their basket, comparing them to his list when—

 

A pained cry erupted, ringing through the store. 

 

Ed whipped around to see the large man gripping the little boy’s arm so hard, Ed was sure his little arm would snap. The look this man had on his face was the look of hatred; hatred, loathing of this child, who obviously counted on this piece of filth for his care and love. Both of which, the little boy was clearly being denied. 

 

Oswald walked back over stand next to Ed, when he saw what he was looking at. “Oh—“

 

Ed was gritting his teeth so hard they might have cracked; not like he would have noticed anyway. He was seething with anger. The little boy was crying even harder now, begging this man to stop; crying that he’s hurting him again...the man growling at him to ‘shut up’ and ‘just wait til they got home’. The boy was facing away from the man, trying and failing to twist out of his grip. He looked straight at Ed, tears and other fluids rolling down his face. Ed knew that look: _Help me. Please_. 

 

Ed saw red when he stomped over toward them. “Let him go. **Now** ,” Ed growled.

 

The man turned around, obviously to tell him off. “This ain’t your business, string bean,”

 

“You’re _hurting_ him,” 

 

“He deserves it. Little fucking brat don’t listen!” The man let go of the boy just to point his dirty, fat finger in Ed’s face. 

 

Just the opening Ed needed. 

 

Ed swooped down and picked up the little boy, turned around and handed him off to Oswald. The boy couldn’t have weighed more than thirty pounds at most...

 

“Get him out of here and call Jim. Now,” Ed instructed. 

 

“Hey! That’s my kid! What do you think you’re doing?” The man yelled, and began turning on Oswald, who held the boy closer. 

 

**WHAM**!

 

“Whoa!” Oswald exclaimed at Ed’s actions.

 

Ed had learned how to throw a decent punch from Oswald over the years. It certainly paid off now, he thought as the man crumpled in pain. “Don’t even think about it. I saw you, you piece of garbage,” People were gathering to see what the commotion was about, and saw the man on the floor, bleeding from the lip. “Oswald. _Now_. Get him out of here,” 

 

“Got it,” Oswald had already pulled his phone from his pocket, and was dialing Jim’s number. “Hey, we’re going to call my friend, okay? He’s a policeman and he’s going to help. If you ask him nicely, I bet he’d even let you wear his Captain’s hat!” 

 

“Cool!” The little boy held onto Oswald’s coat for dear life, as Ed watched them leave the store. 

 

“As for you,” Ed knelt down to his level, pulling him up by his shirt collar. “You. _Disgust_ me. If there weren’t as many people around, make no mistake...I would gut you like a fucking pig right now, and I’d enjoy watching you bleed out,” Ed landed punch after punch to the man’s face, until a few of the store employees pulled him off. Ed shook them away from him, standing up straight.

 

“You have no idea what you’ve put him through, you son of a bitch!” Ed felt tears in his eyes now. “How **dare** you?! How dare you do that to your own flesh and blood?” 

 

Ed stomped over to him, landing one more good kick to his groin, feeling satisfaction in the man’s cry of pain.

 

“Oooh!” Came from the crowd, along with a few cheers and claps.

 

“Riddle me this, you piece of shit. What is black, blue and red all over? Give up? Your disgusting face. Go to hell, you bastard,” 

 

Ed spat on him before stepping over his body. He would have stabbed him a thousand times, but there were too many witnesses. Oh, how enraged he was! 

 

When Ed walked outside, he saw Oswald cradling the boy in his arms and smiled lightly. His fists ached from where the connected with the scum’s face, and they were busted up and bloody...but he didn’t care. He’d take care of them later. 

 

“How’s he doing?” Ed asked, as he walked up behind them. 

 

“Oh, just fine. I snagged some chips when we walked out because he was eyeing them...then had the one bag boy go get me two more because he devoured them. Little man was hungry,” Oswald rubbed his back, while the little boy had his head laid down on his shoulder. “Remind me to pay for them before we leave,”

 

“He told me he’s a Penguin!” The boy yelled, happily. Ed couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“That he is, my little friend,” Ed said, and turned when he heard a cop car with the siren and lights on. 

 

“Captain!” The boy exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

 

“Yes! Ed, could you go tell Jim what happened? And...” Oswald glanced at Ed’s bloodied hands and raised his eyebrows. “To call an ambulance, I’m guessing,” 

 

“No ambulance needed for a pulp, my Ozzie dearest,” Ed cooed, making Oswald giggle, which made the little boy laugh, too. He didn’t know what was funny, but still...

 

“What the hell?” Jim asked, gruff as usual as he walked up to Ed. He narrowed his eyes at Ed’s bloody knuckles. “What did you do?” 

 

“Why do you always assume I did it?” Ed asked. Jim raised an eyebrow. “Fair enough. I stopped a child abuser. He’s a pulp inside, by the way. There are witnesses who can attest to his abuse in the store,” 

 

“Oh my god. Is the boy ok?” Jim asked, walking toward Oswald, who was making quacking noises to make the boy laugh. 

 

“I’d have him checked out. Just in case...could be other damages that haven’t surfaced yet,” Ed suggested, with a painful stab in his chest.

 

“Good idea,” Jim knelt down to the boy’s level and smiled brightly. “Hey, there little man. My name is Jim. What’s your name?”

 

“Bradley. This is a Penguin! He’s my friend!” He was clinging to Oswald still, and it made Jim smile. “Can I wear your hat?” 

 

“I told him to ask you,” Oswald whispered. Jim smiled and took his hat off and stuck it on the boy’s head. 

 

“Cool!”

 

“How old are you, buddy?” Bradley held up four fingers. “Wow! That’s a pretty big number! You’re being so brave! Can you come with me for a minute and we can get you checked out? A Captain has to stay in shape,” Bradley looked scared and looked at Oswald, who nodded to let him know Jim was okay. He handed Bradley gently over to Jim, who carried him over to the ambulance that had just showed up. “These guys are the best. They’ve patched me up loads of times...” Jim was telling him.

 

Oswald made his way back over to Ed, who was watching Jim carry Bradley over. “He’ll be alright, Ed,” 

 

“You don’t _know_ that. That bastard could have hurt him worse and we just don’t know it yet,” Ed knew his voice sounded thick. 

 

“You did everything you could,” Oswald tried comforting him, but Ed shook his head. “What is it, dear?”

 

“He’s just a little boy! He doesn’t deserve this!” Ed yelled, walking away so he didn’t cause a scene in front of these people. Oswald followed him to the side of the market. “Why, Os? Why do people think it’s ok to hit their children? What could a child possibly do to deserve that?” 

 

“I don’t know, love. They don’t deserve to be beaten, you’re right m. There’s a special place in hell for people like that,” Oswald thought bitterly about the things Martin had told him before. Ed turned toward Oswald now, and the look on Ed’s face made his heart break. “Oh, Eddie...” 

 

Ed was openly crying now. “I just hope he can survive this. He didn’t deserve that,” Oswald reached for Ed, and cradled his love in his arms. Ed held onto Oswald’s coat, sobbing. 

 

“Of course he didn’t. You were his hero today, my love,” Oswald knew something went deeper than what was on the surface with this. Ed had gone through something in his childhood, he knew that much; but, he never pressed Ed about it. When he was ready to talk, Oswald would be there faster than a Red Eye to London. All Oswald could do in the meantime was be there for Ed in whatever capacity that he needed.

 

“Hey...guys?” They heard Jim’s voice after about fifteen minutes. Oswald turned, while Ed wiped his eyes quickly. “He’s asking for you,” 

 

“Come on, love. We can make sure those people are doing everything that he needs for him,” Ed nodded and followed Oswald back out to the parking lot. 

 

Ed smiled at Bradley. “How are you, little guy?”he asked, as he reached the ambulance.

 

“I don’t like it,” he said, looking around at the inside of the truck. “It’s big and cold,” Bradley shivered, even under his blankets he had draped around him. Ed took of his bowler hat and handed it to Oswald. Then, he took off his green suit jacket, draping it around the boy’s shoulders. Ed’s heart melted when he snuggled into it. “That’s warm now. It smells like trees, though,” Oswald snickered, while Ed smiled. 

 

“You’re aftershave, I’m guessing,” Oswald said.

 

Jim tapped Ed on the shoulder, and beckoned him over to the side. “You did quite a number on that guy,” Ed grunted in acknowledgment. “Harvey is even impressed.” 

 

“He’s lucky I didn’t kill him, Jim. Is Bradley going to be alright? What did they say?” 

 

“No internal damage, from what they see. His arm is sprained, and he’ll have to take it easy for a few days. But, no lasting damage, thank god. We found out that the man kidnapped him from his mother a few weeks ago. We got ahold of her, finally getting a name out of that son of a bitch. She’s on her way, now.” Jim explained.

 

“How do you know she’s not—“

 

“I know. She was beside herself with relief at the news we found him. I wouldn’t have told her anything if I thought she was abusing him, too; mother or not,” 

 

“I hope so,” Ed crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced over now at Oswald, who was making quacking sounds again, and smiled. “You never would have guessed he told me once he didn’t like children,” 

 

“I saw him with Martin. He’s full of it,” Jim scoffed, with a smile. 

 

“My baby! Where’s my baby?!” A woman’s voice cut through the crowd.

 

Bradley’s head perked up. “Mommy!?” 

 

A blonde woman, strongly resembling her son, ran right over to the ambulance and hugged the boy to her chest. Bright blue eyes that matched Bradleys were full of tears. “Oh, honey! Oh, my baby!” She kissed his face, and cried. 

 

“Daddy hurt me again, mommy! He took me away!” Bradley told her, with tears in his eyes again.

 

“He will never hurt you again, sweetheart,” She promised him. She hugged him again, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at Oswald, then over to Ed. Her eyes widened in realization at who they were. 

 

“Mommy! He helped me!” Bradley pointed to Ed. “And he’s a Penguin! He makes a funny duck!” Bradley laughed, and made his own quacks. Oswald joined in with him, making Bradley laugh even harder.

 

She looked surprised for a moment, then down at the jacket draped over her son. She smiled. “Mariam. And thank you for helping him,” 

 

A man’s loud bellow came through the crowd now. A man strapped to a gurney, handcuffed as well, headed toward the ambulance. Ed and Oswald pulled Mariam and Bradley away quickly. 

 

“You ungrateful bitch! I took care of you and that spoiled, rotten brat! Go to hell! Both of ya!” The filthy man yelled, making Ed see red. He wanted to turn this man’s insides into jelly. 

 

Oswald grasped his arm. “Don’t, Ed. Bradley,” he whispered. Ed nodded in agreement. Then, Oswald smiled...evilly. “Allow me,” 

 

Oswald picked up his cane beside the bench that he sat down on before and walked calmly over to the man’s stretcher. Ed couldn’t make out what he said to the man, but when Oswald stood back up to walk back over to Ed, the man’s face was shock white. “There you go,” 

 

Ed grinned. “What did you say?” 

 

“Oh, nothing much. I just told a bit of a hard truth. The inmates in Blackgate don’t take too kindly to child beaters,” Oswald tapped his fingers on the top of his cane. “They especially don’t with child _and_ woman beaters...tsk tsk. He won’t be killed, of course. He will have child support payments to make, after all,” 

 

“You just continue to surprise me,” Ed shook his head, with a smile.

 

“I’m going to need a statement from you, Ed.” Jim told him, before he got back into his car. “I’ll come by the Lounge tomorrow night,  ok?”

 

“Hey, Captain! Your hat!” Bradley called.

 

Jim smiled and winked at him. “You keep it. Honorable Captain of the GCPD,” And he saluted him as he got into the cruiser. The smile on Bradley’s face could have lit up the city itself. 

 

Oswald turned to Mariam and Bradley. “Please, let us know if you two need anything. Anything at all. I know we’re...” He glanced at Ed, “Us, but still. Contact the Iceberg if you need anything at all,” 

 

Mariam smiled, her eyes still teary. “Thank you. Both of you. You saved my boy’s life. And mine,” 

 

Ed had a feeling she was being abused, too. “Don’t hesitate to ask.” Ed noticed Bradley was sucking his thumb, falling asleep on his mother’s shoulder. His heart lurched at the sight. “Get this honorary captain home, mom,” 

 

“Thank you, again. We’ll never forget this. Goodbye,” She carried her son back to her car, setting him in his booster seat as gently as she could. She went to drape the jacket over him, but remembered. “Oh...” 

 

“Keep it. He might be cold on the way home,” Ed told her, half smiling. She nodded her thanks as she closed the door, and got into her car. Oswald came to stand beside Ed as they watched her drive away. 

 

“Take me home, Os,” Ed pleaded. He knew they needed to talk, and now was as good a time as any. His heart and mind felt like they were on display for all to see, so he decided to let Oswald know why tonight effected him like it did. “I need to talk to you. Explain, more like,” 

 

“As you wish, my love. Let’s go get your hands cleaned up, too,” Oswald held Ed’s hand as they went back to the black car waiting for them. He would have one of his people go back for their groceries later. Ed needed him now, more than ever. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward explains his reaction to Bradley’s abuse tonight. Oswald is a very good listener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Ed  
> Bold: Riddler

When Ed and Oswald had returned home, Oswald instructed him to relax and shower, then he’ll patch up his hands. He also said that it was Ed’s decision if he wanted to talk or not; he would be there no matter what. 

 

As Ed rinsed off finishing up, his we’re emotions flooding through him at rapid speed; he thought, not for the first time, if he even deserved Oswald. Yes, they had put each other through hell, but at the very base of it, Oswald had always cared for him very much. He counted himself lucky everyday that they were given a second chance. 

 

With that in mind, Oswald deserved to know why he broke down at the sight of Bradley being abused tonight. Of course, it’s upsetting in any capacity, abuse...but, Ed’s reaction had been tenfold. He shuddered at the memory of Bradley’s face when he was being held still in that filth’s grip. 

 

_Help me_. _Please_. He knew the look well. That same look he had on his face so many times as a child. Only...no one came to help Ed when he reached out. Ed knew how that felt too; he couldn’t have just let what he saw tonight slide. If Ed wasn’t going to help him, who would’ve? 

 

“Ed? Are you alright?” _Oswald_. Ed smiled at the thought of him. 

 

“Just fine, Os. I just got out and I’ll be down in a few minutes, alright?” 

 

“Alright. See you downstairs,” Ed heard him walk away, shutting the door to the bathroom.

 

After Ed dressed in comfortable pajamas, he came downstairs to see Oswald already set up on the couch with a tea service prepared and a first aid kit sitting beside it. “Hey,”

 

“Hello, my darling. Tea?” Oswald offered. 

 

“Please,” Ed sat down next to him as he poured a cup for him, and refilled his own. His right hand had swollen up more than the left, and he grimaced when he tried to pick up his cup. Ed switched to his left hand, which stung but not as badly. 

 

“I saw his face; he was literally beaten to a pulp. I’ve never seen you be so physically violent before. Not in a long time, anyway. And that situation was a whole lot different,” Oswald commented. He began searching through the kit for the supplies he would need. “Jim said to tell you Lee would come look at your hands, if need be.” 

 

“I’d rather not, if you don’t mind,” Ed and Lee’s relationship was businesslike; but was still frosty, at best. “Tell him thank you anyway,” 

 

“Sure.” Oswald rested Ed’s right hand first on his lap. “This hand connected with his teeth, judging by the cuts.” He gently cleaned the cuts with peroxide and then applied a pain reliving ointment to them to prevent infection. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” 

 

Ed knew Oswald was just babbling to make him feel more comfortable in the environment; for that Ed leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Best doctor I’ve ever had. And the most handsome, too,” 

 

“That I can agree with,” Oswald finished wrapping his hand up. “Other one now,”

 

Ed sat his tea down, so Oswald could bandage his left hand. “So, I said I would explain, and I fully intend to. Just wondering where to start,” 

 

“Whatever you are comfortable with,” 

 

“I guess I should tell you that my last name isn’t Nygma,” Ed shrugged, making Oswald stop what he was doing and look up. “It’s Nashton,” 

 

“Oh...well. I assumed that you changed your name. E. Nygma? Enigma? Come on. I knew after I first met you,” Oswald smiled at Ed’s chuckle. “An enigma so named appropriately,” 

 

“I guess that’s true...alright. I didn’t grow up in Gotham. Not at first, anyway. We moved here when I was eight years old. I come from a very small town in Connecticut. When I say small, I mean everyone knows everything and everyone,” Oswald finished his hand, and took off the latex gloves he wore to throw them away. 

 

“I’ll be right back. Hold that thought,” Oswald went as fast as he could go to the kitchen and back. Ed had never seen him move that fast before. “Alright, continue,” 

 

“I lived with my mother and father. Thank god I didn’t have any siblings. Not saying I didn’t want them, but I wouldn’t want to inflict my father on anyone else,” Oswald tensed up, and Ed gave his hand a light squeeze. _He’s so protective_... “We ended up having to move when they closed the plant that my father worked in down, and opened it up here. It’s actually down off of 5th...the steel mill?” 

 

“Oh, yes. I’m familiar with it,” 

 

“We lived on the outskirts of the city, but it wasn’t too far from that. Anyway, I started school here and made a couple of friends. Everything was going swimmingly, to be honest. Then,” Here, Ed paused; shutting his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. “He got laid off from the mill,” 

 

“Looking back it was a downward spiral. The lay off, the bar hopping, the drinking...the multiple women he brought home when my mother was working...it was just a matter of time until he snapped. Usually it was on me. I was always so careful not to step out of line. I did well in school, I was smart, I even tried sports—hey! Don’t look at me like that! I was actually good at basketball, thank you very much!” Oswald smiled at him. “But, somehow...someway, I always seemed to piss the old man off,” 

 

Ed stood up and began to pace a bit slowly by the fireplace. Oswald stayed quiet, looking at him. “First time it happened, is when my mother wasn’t home on time. She said she’d be home by dinner, but stayed at work an extra two hours for some overtime at the bank,” Ed poured a glass of whiskey from Oswald’s drink cart. If Oswald found this surprisingly uncharacteristic of him, he didn’t say anything. Ed downed the first one in one go, pouring another as he swallowed. 

 

“He was griping and growling; stomping all around the house, making a mess of it mind you, that I was going to be told to clean up. I was annoyed that he would mess it up, just because mommy wasn’t home,” Ed grimaced. “So, I—I asked him why he was making a mess,” 

 

“He turned around and smacked me across the face as hard as he could. I had a handprint there for days. My mother didn’t even let me go to school, due to too many questions being asked. ‘ _What gives you the right to back talk me, boy?_!’ Ed imitated his father’s shouting. “He said that a lot. That I back talked. That I had an attitude. That I was a liar and a cheater, that’s how I was so smart. Told me that mother should have aborted me when he told her to,” 

 

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald shook his head, sadly. 

 

“I don’t want your pity!” Ed snapped, but immediately regretted it. “I—I apologize. I just—“

 

“I know, my love. It’s okay,” 

 

_Understanding as always...how didn’t I notice that years ago?? Wrong time to be wondering that..._ “Anyway, since that day, I got daily, sometimes twice daily, beatings. Especially when the drinking started. I always left for school before my parents woke up, even though I didn’t need to be there until at least 8. I left at 6am...it’s how I found out the Library could be broken into quite easily, if you can pick a lock,” Ed continued on. 

 

“He broke my arm, my left wrist and gave me quite a few concussions, all before high school. He tried to beat my mother, but I usually kicked up such a fuss that I turned it off of her. I couldn’t save her, but I could make it less frequent. She never tried to stop him, or leave him. She never called the cops or anything. A few busybodies in the neighborhood did, so I was in the system as a domestic abuse case. I don’t know if she’s even still alive. But, in any case...when I saw that filth grab ahold of Bradley tonight, I had an instant flashback. _I was that boy_ , Oswald. No one came to help me. I would be damned if I couldn’t save another little boy from the same fate,” 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Oswald was in shock with Ed’s story.

 

“I’m thinking around the age of fifteen is when he showed up,” Oswald raised an eyebrow. “Riddler,” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Alter ego, my other. It doesn’t matter what you call him. He came up when I tried to reason suicide was the best option to end the pain. He took the beatings for me from then on. He showed me how to deal with them, and not be afraid. Told me how it’s completely normal to be interested in both sexes...my father absolutely forbade any kind of strangeness, as you could probably guess. It’s how I found the courage to leave home at 16. I had already graduated high school early, so what was I staying home for?” Ed had his arms swinging at his sides back and forth, and rocking on the balls of his feet. “I changed my name, my appearance...everything. When I was twenty one, I even had plastic surgery,” 

 

“You’re not actually a woman are you? Because, if so I really missed something,” Oswald was looking him up and down. Despite how vulnerable Ed felt, Oswald always made him laugh.

 

“No, no. Just had my nose fixed where he broken it so many times. It was so crooked, I was lucky to be able to breathe out of it. The doctor who saw me couldn’t believe it healed the way it did, and I was too ashamed to tell him what happened,” 

 

“But, I was so angry tonight when I saw that happen to Bradley. That man looked like my father. A doppelgänger. So, combine that with the rage I felt for Bradley...and myself; you get a pulp with hair. Oswald...I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see the light drain from his eyes as he bled out,” Ed was gritting his teeth again, but calmed to take another drink. He turned so he could pour Oswald one. “Here. Figured you need one,” 

 

Oswald took it, nodding in agreement. 

 

“For 15 years, I ran from him. I ran like a coward,” Ed shook his head. “No more. I didn’t run tonight.” 

 

“No. And because you didn’t, that little boy is wrapped in his mother’s arms tonight. Safe and sound,” Oswald went to stand in front of Ed. 

 

“I may not be a saint,” Ed began.

 

Oswald snorted. “Thank God,”

 

“But, I am not an animal or a cold hearted man. I couldn’t just let it be. Hell from what you told me about Martin, if his so called parents were still alive, I’d gut them, too. I don’t understand why people think it’s okay to hit their kids,” 

 

Oswald pulled Ed to him and hugged him tight. “That’s why I love you. You’re not a saint, no. But, you love with your whole heart and have values. I was so proud of you tonight, Ed. You still have the power to amaze me,” Oswald pressed a kiss to Ed’s lips. 

 

“Thank you. For being there for me. Honestly...you’re the only living soul I’ve ever told about my past; and I couldn’t think of anyone better to know my secrets and not use them against me,” Ed held Oswald tightly to him, and kissed the top of his head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Tonight brought back some horrific memories and then actually physically beating the shit out of someone takes it out of a person,” 

 

Oswald chuckled. “Then, lets get some sleep,” 

 

“I was thinking a late night Chinese food and  movie marathon, actually,” Ed suggested, with a smile. 

 

Oswald perked up. “Really? We haven’t done that in ages!”

 

“Then we are overdue. Go pick what to watch and I’ll order the food,” Ed told him, and Oswald pecked him on the lips, before he rushed away to the living room to pick a movie to watch. 

 

**Well done tonight, Eddie**. 

 

_Knew you’d like that_. 

 

**I saw him too. Lucky he had you to deal with and not me...I would’ve killed him. Witnesses or not.**

 

_I just got out of Arkham, I’d rather not go back so soon. Good god, Oswald would have a coronary._

 

**Too true. Plus, Arkham is _boring_**. 

 

_Don’t whine. It’s not attractive_.

 

**Gotta get back to our man, don’t we? Food, Eddie.**

 

_Oh, yeah_. 

 

With that, Ed pulled the phone out of his pocket. It became habit to just keep his phone on him in case he and Oswald got separated; so it carried on even when they were together.

 

“40 minutes. Great. Thank you,” Ed hung up after he placed the order and sank down on the couch. For reasons he couldn’t really explain, he couldn’t stop smiling. Tonight, had been a personal triumph, as much as it was saving a boys life.

 

“I’m not afraid of you anymore...Father,” Ed whispered into the empty room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this! You’re all lovely people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few weeks after the last chapter’s conclusion. 
> 
> Ed faces a face from his past. 
> 
> Oswald is the most supportive boyfriend ever.

Since the last jewelry heist he had helped Cat with, Ed had no interest in causing any kind of mayhem. It had been a few weeks since the whole Bradley incident, and Ed decided to lay low. It had been a more emotional experience than he had had in a long time, and he wasn’t up to par just yet. Oswald was probably the best partner and companion he could ever ask for, because all he did was support him. 

 

Currently, they were doing some mild surveillance in the Iceberg. At least, that’s what Oswald called it. Ed classifies this as spying. It was a Saturday night and the place was packed, of course. But, a few gang heads were here, and Oswald wanted to make sure they weren’t causing trouble. Ed was currently laughing his ass off, though, at Oswald’s musings. 

 

“What?” Oswald laughed back. 

 

“You just said ‘her tits look like the Queens Guard!’” Ed was wiping his eyes. They were talking about Big Tony’s new trophy wife of course. It was rumored she had had three boob jobs, one always worst than the another. 

 

“So? It’s true. They stand at a tension, not moving for anything or anyone. Someone should try and take a picture,” This made Ed cackle even harder. “Ok, no more wine for you,” Oswald swiped the bottle off the table, and gave it to a waiter. 

 

“I’m going outside anyway,” Ed stood up and shook his giggles off. Or tried to, anyway. 

 

“You yell at me about sugar cereal, and yet there you go,” Oswald pointed at Ed’s cigarette in his hand. 

 

“Hey, I only smoke when I drink. That’s not too often, you have to admit. Besides, you usually join me, more often than not,” Ed pressed a kiss to Oswald’s cheek. 

 

“I’ll be down in a few minutes. I have to go over some things with the manager on duty, then we can call it a night,” Oswald told him. 

 

“I would _love_ to call it a night,” Ed winked at him, with a salacious grin. Oswald swatted him playfully. 

 

“Get out of here,” Oswald mock scolded. 

 

Ed went down the spiral staircase that led to the  bottom level, and headed toward the back door where the employees took their breaks. He sat on the bench outside, relishing he cool, night air; his head felt a little fuzzy. _Oswald was right to take the wine away_ , he thought with a chuckle. 

 

Ed didn’t take out his lighter for more than a moment, before he heard footsteps behind him. “Got a light?” A deep voice asked. Ed didn’t even look behind him, and handed it to the man over his shoulder. For some reason, he got cold chills down his spine from the man’s voice, so he didn’t bother turning around. “Thanks,” But, the man didn’t give it back right away, so Ed held his hand over his shoulder. Nothing. 

 

Ed turned around to take it from the man when— “No,” he whispered. “Not you,” 

 

“What?” The man asked. He had brown hair and eyes, wore glasses and was on the lanky side, except with a prominent beer gut. “Oh, here,” Ed couldn’t even take it out of his hand. “What’s wrong with you, man?” 

 

“You honestly are asking me that? _You_ of all people?” Ed was beginning to shake with pent up anger. 

 

“What the hell is your problem?” He threw the lighter on the bench seat. “Didn’t think it was that big ‘a deal, but there. Damn,” 

 

“You don’t recognize me...do you?” Ed was now getting why this asshole looked at him like a deer in a headlight...

 

“Should I?” The man took a drag off of his cigarette, and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, considering I share half of your DNA, you’d think you would,” Ed quipped, narrowing his eyes at his father; John Nashton.

 

“What—oh my god. Eddie? Little Eddie? How the hell are you, son? Haven’t seen you in—“ the man was in thought of how many years it’s been, throwing his cigarette to the ground.

 

“Twenty years. What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Ed demanded to know. 

 

“I’m here with my girlfriend. Your mom and I split up a while ago,” He said flippantly. 

 

“I’m not surprised she left you,” Ed scoffed. 

 

“I left her. Get real, kid,” John scoffed back, but Ed didn’t believe that for a moment. 

 

“I’m not a kid. And don’t you dare address me like that. Do not _ever_ call me Eddie. In fact, you need to leave. _Right now_ ,” Ed growled. 

 

“What for? I didn’t do anything! And how can you make me leave? The Penguin owns this place. Take it up with him,” John actually laughed. _The son of a bitch_...

 

“Hmm. I think I will. He should be joining me in a moment,” Ed smirked. 

 

“Joining you?” 

 

“I’m part owner of this place. Oswald is my partner,” Ed informed him. 

 

John’s face darkened. Ed knew that would strike a nerve. His father had always been a homophobe his entire life. A god damned bigot to the nth degree. “Excuse me? Your partner?” 

 

“Yes,” 

 

John screwed up his face in disgust. “Where did I go wrong with you, boy? That’s just unnatural! It’s disgusting! And if that’s not bad enough, with someone like him! He’s a freak! A fucking f—“ But, John didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence because Ed grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the building. “L—let go,” he choked out.

 

“You can say whatever you want about me. I really do not care. But, don’t you _dare_ say one word against him. He’s my everything, and he’s _twice_ the man you will ever be. Are we clear?” Ed snarled. He squeezed even harder. “ _Answer me_!” He slammed his body by the neck against the wall again. 

 

Suddenly, the back door opened and out came Oswald. He looked at the scene before him with wide eyes. “Ed! What the hell is going on?” 

 

“Sweetheart. I’d like you to meet my Father. Father, meet the Penguin,” Ed dropped him hard on the ground; John coughing and spluttering, trying to get air into his lungs again. 

 

Ed saw Oswald’s face immediately darken. Ed grinned evilly. “Oh, really?” Oswald’s eyes widened for a moment.

 

“Yep,” Ed said, popping the ‘p’. 

 

“Well, in that case, we should make him feel right at home, then,” Oswald matched Ed’s grin, looking down at John. 

 

“Mr. Penguin—“ John started to say, but was cut off by Oswald hitting him across the back with his cane. 

 

“Feel like a big man, don’t you? Hitting a defenseless child, and a woman! Try to hit me, then!” Oswald whacked him again and again. “Come on! Do it! I fucking _dare_ you!” 

 

“P-please,” _Pitiful_ , Ed thought.

 

**Eddie. Finish this. Now...**

 

He wondered when his other half would make an appearance. “You make me sick,” Ed punched him in the face, over and over, screaming with tears in his eyes. “Am I weak now? Am I?!” 

 

John was slowly losing consciousness. “Are you going to kill me?”  

 

“I’m not going to kill you. No. I’ll leave you alive, so you can always remember this moment,” Ed growled. “The moment where _I beat you,”_

 

“Only because your little boyfriend helped you,” John spat out blood at Ed’s feet. “Helps when you get on your knees for the most powerful man in this hellhole,” 

 

Ed couldn’t remember exactly what happened; only that he saw red and screamed like an animal. The past few weeks had finally caught up to him. The emotions that had been running high ever since he had saved Bradley. The anger he felt that didn’t have an outlet. He saw John stand up, on wobbly feet...but it didn’t matter. In the few seconds it took Ed to get his switchblade out, John had no time to react or defend himself. 

 

Ed shoved the knife through Johns stomach with a shout. “You should have protected me!” Another stab. “You should have loved me!” Ed felt his fathers life pour out onto his hands. “You made me what I am! This monster _you_ made!” Every broken bone, every stinging slap, every punch in the face, every ‘fall’ down the steps came rushing back, making Ed shove the knife even deeper, and twisting. John coughed up his own blood, crying out in pain. “You know what the worst part is? You made me believe I deserved it. _Go to hell,_ you fucking piece of shit,” Ed saw the light fade from his fathers eyes, and let him drop to the ground. 

 

Ed was breathing heavily, as he dropped the knife to the concrete with a clatter. He fell to his knees, and his face fell to his chest. He let out a shaky breath. 

 

A click of a phone opening. “Victor? Clean up. Alleyway. Mmhm. Got it,” Oswald clicked it shut, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He walked slowly over to Ed, and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, tentatively. 

 

Ed looked down at his father’s lifeless corpse. It was over. It was finally over. Ed looked up when he felt raindrops hit his face. “I don’t know,” 

 

“Come on. Let’s get you home. Victor will clean this up,” Oswald helped Ed stand, and held onto his arm, guiding him to a black car that had just pulled up. “Come on, love,” 

 

“Oswald—“ Ed couldn’t get the words out. He couldn’t express how thankful he was for someone like Oswald could love him and support him. Oswald knew what this meant to Ed and his psyche by extension. 

 

“I know, Eddie,” Oswald kept Ed’s arm in his grasp the entire way home.

 

Ed could smell the coppery scent of drying blood on his hands, and his suit. Even some on his face...he hoped they got home fast because he felt tainted, somehow. It was bad enough he shared chromosomes with the asshole. He didn’t want any part of his father on him, making him dirty.

 

~~~~~~

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Oswald guided Ed inside the mansion. He hadn’t said two words the entire ride home, and it was worrying him. Seeing Ed like that...when he was killing his father...it was a primal reaction. Oswald didn’t panic because he knew Ed wouldn’t hurt him, but he wasn’t going to try and stop him, either. Honestly, if Ed didn’t kill the bastard, he would’ve shot him himself. 

 

Oswald stripped all of Ed’s clothes off to be disposed of, and ran a bath. He didn’t trust Ed to be in the shower by himself. Besides, Ed wasn’t moving of his own accord. He looked so tired; Oswald’s heart broke for him. “Come on, my love. Step in,” He sat Ed down in the bath, and kneeled beside the tub. Oswald was gentle as he washed Ed from head to toe, clearing him of all the blood on him. Then, he felt a hand on his arm. 

 

“Thank you,” Ed’s voice was croaky, his eyes red.

 

Oswald smiled gently. “No thanks needed. People who love each other help one another. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” 

 

“How can you say that? You’re so good to me. You should hate me,” Ed closed his eyes, tears running down his face.

 

Oswald’s heart broke for a second time for his love. “Edward, look at me,” Ed’s eyes opened, a deep sadness in them. “We’ve put each other through hell. You know this, as well as I do. But, look at us now. We’ve come out stronger, together. I love you, Edward Nygma. I could never hate you,” Oswald, despite Ed being soaking wet, hugged him tightly to his chest. “You’re free now, my darling. He can’t hurt you anymore. You beat him,” 

 

“I did?” Ed looked up at Oswald like he didn’t believe it. 

 

“Yes. You beat him,” Oswald assured him. 

 

“He said horrible things about you. I couldn’t let him speak that way about you,” Ed said firmly. “He had no right,” Oswald helped him out of the bath, and dried him as gently as he could. 

 

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Oswald asked, as Ed put his t shirt on for bed. 

 

Ed turned around and gathered Oswald in his arms. “No. I have everything I need,” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very hard for me to write. I try to write as the characters would feel, and it hit me harder than I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me cry writing this.


End file.
